The Kung-Fu Kid - Book 1
by noon-stories-limited
Summary: Dre (aka Harry) is taken out of Hogwarts by his aunt (Petunia/Sherry) and taken to China where he is bullied when Mr Hans, the maintance man, steps in and helps him only to come to the problem that he needs to be trained for the tourament! Mr Hans takes the job upon himself while Dre starts to learn who the real 'him' is - not the boy-who-lived or anyone elses expecations,


**Chapter one:**

"**That's all you care about isn't it?!"**

**Dre held back tears that were threatening to fall as his aunt looked at him blankly and held the pot of ice-cream slackly completely different from what she had been like a second ago when she was going on about how much the ice-cream was that much nicer,**

"**Dre -."**

"**No! All you care about is – is the ice-cream and your job!" He said in a choked voice wiping the traitorous tear that dared to fall as he pushed over the bin that had been next to him, "You don't care how this would have affected me! I want to go **_**home**_**!"**

"**We are home Dre, there isn't anything left in England for us." His aunt tried to reason going to touch his cheek in an affectionate gesture, Dre pulled away and walked away only turning back for a second to look at her,**

"**No – you had nothing left," He told her coolie not daring to let any other emotion show in case of a complete breakdown, "You just dragged me away from my friends, from My life! You didn't even bother to tell me that we were leaving the country, just pulled me out of school! I hate it here!"**

**Ignoring her calls to come back he sprinted in the direction of his new school,**

**Three weeks ago and he would have been getting up and ready to attend his lessons at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and joking about with his friends as they ignored people staring at him for being famous.**

**Three weeks ago Petunia had wrote to the school asking for him to come home and then she had packed him onto a plane where all of the house belongings had been sent ahead beside his school trunk which they took with them – Petunia (or Sherry as she'd changed it to) had divorced Vernon after the death of her son who was Dre's cousin, she had come to senses about the abuse that Vernon but Dre though and had found a job who had offered her a place with the Chinese company instead since they didn't have one in England,**

**She had legally adopted him and changed his name – from Harry James Potter to Dre Jaden Parker – and then contacted Hogwarts and explained about Dudley's death…they had agreed to release him for two weeks,**

**Dre knew that Hogwarts didn't even know that he was leaving the country as much as he had, with Hedwig staying at the castle for convenience and him being half-way around the world he hadn't been able to contact Hermione or Ron to explain where he had vanished to or to tell Headmaster Dumbledore that he had transferred to a muggle school.**

**He hadn't been lying when he said he hated it here,**

**The first day he had arrived he had gone to the local park to get some fresh air and had dared to talk to Mei Ying – a young girl just older than himself who was a great violinist – some of the boys there hadn't lived it very much and had started to shout of her in Chinese, he had picked up the music notes that had been knocked to the ground…and it went from there.**

**Cheng (the boy shouting at Mei) turned and pushed him and he'd flipped and shoved the over teenager back, to be honest he'd been beat up and had stayed on the ground of the park long after they had left because he had felt so humiliated!**

**When he had started the school and found out that the gang of boys attended that school he hadn't wanted to go but he had been forced to – and endure the taunts from the older boys who he shared the classes with, they were 15 and he was only 13 but he had always been ahead in his studies in muggle-school and he had continued to study them even after joining the magic world.**

**After school and the trip to the forbidden city Dre had tried to avoid the gang who had been hanging about for him to leave the school grounds, even with his natural silence that he picked up with Vernon around for so long he had 'accidently' knocked a bucket of filthy water onto them and the chase was on.**

**They finally managed to corner him in the side-garden of the apartment complex that he stayed in with his aunt but the doors had been locked to get inside and they had locked the gates so he couldn't get out that way either,**

**The last thing he remembered was Mr Hans picking him up and walking away after stopping all of them from hurting him any more than they already had – he had barely even been able to breath never mind move but now nothing was hurting,**

**Ancient Chinese healing indeed,**

**After some compromise Mr Hans agreed to go with him to the dojo to see if the sensei there would be able to put a stop to the gang – the next stop of course would have been their parents but since Dre didn't know any Chinese (or barely any) this was the easiest way,**

**When they finally left Mr Hans gave him some good and some bad news,**

**They would leave him alone – if he competed in the tournament that was happening in just under 4 months' time at the start of June that the dojo would be attending to compete at, there he would have to face them…if he didn't show then the sensei (Li) would come after them both and hurt them before announcing a **_**free for all**_** to his students on Dre,**

**His life sucked,**

**Yes he was excited to learn Kung Fu but, well, he had been forced from his true home to another country then bullied and then now he had to fight in a tournament that he hadn't even heard of before because the teacher of his bullies decided that they would show him no mercy despite him being younger than them and with no prior fighting experience,**

**Maybe if he was lucky someone from the Wizarding World would turn up and drag him back to Europe before the tournament so that he didn't have to face public humiliation in front of not only China but the world – according to Mr Hans this tournament was an international event, people from all over the world came to compete or watch it and it was showed on TV and news around the world as well: though it was mainly those from China that took part since it was also a local tournament in their town as it had been for over 60 years,**

**Maybe he could get Aunt Sherry (Petunia) to take him out of school so he could focus on the training instead so that he didn't get beat **_**too**_** badly…?**

**Probably not,**

**Thanking Mr Hans he turned and walked into the apartment to see Aunt Sherry asleep curled up on the couch with a worried frown on her face – walking into his room which was considerably bigger than the one he had had in Surrey he slumped down on his bed for an early night before he went to see Mr Hans tomorrow – it was Saturday but he had said to be there early.**


End file.
